A Day Together
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: "France said that I was only hanging out with you because he thinks I think that you're pretty," America said. China blinked. "Well... do you think I'm pretty?" she asked. America's face flushed. "Uh... well..." America/Fem!China, fluff.


**A/N: America x Fem!China is cute.**

* * *

America and China had been slowly getting along better and better, despite China's own government still having a deep dislike for him themselves. Both would make house visits to the other and recently had been spending many, many days together. China, though perhaps it possibly cliché, developed quite the crush on her friend.

One day, he called her seeing if he could come over for the day. China couldn't think of any alternate motive to the visit, so she agreed to let him visit. America was at her house around eleven. "'Sup China!" America greeted in his normal fashion, grinning wide. "How are ya, dudette?"

"Fine, fine, aru," China replied to the grinning American. "How are you, aru?"

"Great, man! I mean... woman?" His grin turned into an slightly awkward smile.

China smiled in return. "How about 'miss', aru?" she suggested.

America thought about her suggestion for a few seconds. "Miss... yeah! Miss! I like that!" That grin was ironed onto his face again.

China chuckled gently then stepped aside from her front door. "Come in, America. We shouldn't spend our whole day standing here at the front door, aru."

America stepped into her home. "So... where's Hong Kong and Macau?" he asked, looking around. Both Macau and Hong Kong lived with China, and usually they made some sort of appearance when America came over, though usually they simply said hello and went on with their day and left the two alone.

"Oh, Hong Kong is out with one of his friends... Iceland, I think, aru. Macau is at Portugal's home, aru, since he was invited to stay there for a couple days. I suppose Portugal missed him, aru," China explained.

America nodded. "'Kay... so then it's just us here," said he. "All alone."

China blushed very lightly, though she was sure that he probably didn't understand what that seemed to imply."Right, alone, aru..." she muttered. "Hey, are you hungry, aru?"

Her American friend bobbed his head. "Oh yeah, I'm starving, miss," he said, now adopting the new term of 'miss'.

_Miss... _That made her cheeks redden a bit more, but America didn't seemed to notice. "Of... Of course, you are," she said, smiling gently. "You're always hungry, aru."

America laughed. "Oh man, that is so true!" he agreed. "Not that it makes me fat or anything... right?"

"No! You're very skinny for someone who eats all the time, aru!" China exclaimed.

America's cheeks flushed very softly. "Aw, thanks, China," he said. "England always says-"

"England is a self-loving prat," China said shortly.

The American raised his eyebrows. "Yeah... yeah, he is most of the time."

A short, awkward silence ensued. "So... I'll go make lunch, aru." She turned around and headed towards the kitchen and dining room.

"Do you need any help, miss?" America asked her.

"Oh, no, lunch will be simple, aru. Thank you, though.

~'...'~

Lunch was made in a matter of ten minutes, and China and America sat at the dining table, side by side. "This is great, China," America said, shoveling his food into his mouth.

"Thank you, aru."

"How do you make food so awesomely amazing? I can't cook anything other than hamburgers."

China shrugged. "Well, I've had a lot of practice in four thousand years, aru," said she.

"Oh. Four thousands years of practice." He sounded disappointed. "Well, whatever. I'll figure it out. Anyways, you know what France told me?"

The Chinese woman looked at America. "What, aru?"

"He said that I was only hanging out with you because he thinks I think that you're pretty," America said.

China blinked. "Well... _do_ you think I'm pretty?" she asked.

America's face flushed. "Uh... well..."

A smirk grew on China's face. "Oh, so you do think I'm pretty, aru."

"No! I- well- maybe a little bit..." America admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

China's smirk changed to a pure smile. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you're very handsome, aru," she said, turning pink.

America looked surprised. "What? Really?"

China nodded. "Yes."

"Then would it be safe for me to say that I like you?"

She nodded again. "It would."

"And you like me, right?"

"Of course I do." Her smile widened. "I like you a lot."

America smiled. "God, I was so worried you didn't like me at all, China!"

"Fate brought us closer for a reason, aru," China replied gently, kissing his cheek.

America simply returned the favor.

"America?"

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to stay the night?"

* * *

**A/N: Well then. This wasn't very good, because I can't write China for jack, but I think it's all right.**


End file.
